Chess Gundam Wing Style
by His Inferal Majesty
Summary: Heero and Duo are playing chess and reak Mayhem


"Checkmate!" Grinned Duo over the black and white pieces on the board.  
"No, it's not." Said Heero flatly.  
"Yes it is." Duo pointed to the pieces on the board. Heero glanced at  
them, and then suddenly the board pitched to one side and the figures fell  
to the floor.  
"I guess we'll never know, will we." Heero almost smirked.  
"Is the 'Perfect Soldier' always this poor a sport? Never mind, I don't  
care. At least it didn't self-detonate." They picked up the pieces that  
were strewn on the floor. Heero put all the white pieces, which were  
shaped like different knights of the Sanq Kingdom including the Gundams, on  
the squares closest to him. While Duo put all the black pieces, which were  
different models of Oz mobile suits, on his side.  
"Zechs is goin' down!" Duo proclaimed while pointing to Heero's king,  
which is shaped like Zechs, while he moves. "Funny you have to protect  
him, huh?" Heero looked at the board, and then put his queen into a lose-  
lose situation. Duo spares the Relena shaped queen and took a Wing Zero  
shaped bishop instead. Shook his head, "Tisk, tisk, Heero. Not a nice  
thing to do to your girlfriend."  
Heero pulled a gun on Duo, "Omea o Korosu."  
"Yeah, right." Duo laughed to himself. "Look, you've tried this before.  
You didn't do it then and you won't do it now." Heero pulled the trigger,  
but the gun is pointed 'harmlessly' in the air. Duo smirked, "See, I told  
y . . ." He was cut off, though, as a large chunk of ceiling, plus a lamp,  
fell onto his head, knocking him out cold.  
"It would appear that I have no one to play against." Just as he said this  
Wufei walked by the door. "Wufei, would you like to play?"  
"Sure, but you better put up a good fight or you'll just be wasting my  
time." Wufei declared as he sat opposite Heero.  
"Mission accepted." They play in silence for a while. Wufei purposely  
loosed every mobile doll shaped pawn he can, while Heero manipulated the  
pieces to his advantage. He managed to back Wufei into a corner where he  
must lose his Treize king, thus the game, or take Heero's Altron/Nataku.  
"Injustice . . ." He started swear, in Chinese, under his breath. He  
finally calmed down and stateed, with amazing control, "You fight really  
well with pacifists." Took Nataku off the board. "Maybe you should join  
them more often, instead of blowing them up." Heero casually maked another  
move.  
"Speaking of old mistakes. It looks as if you're on the wrong side . . .  
again." Wufei was about to lob off Heero's head when his keen ears pick up  
a familiar screech from down the hall.  
"Well, as far as pacifists go . . ." At that moment, the screams became  
audible to Heero as well.  
"Oh shoot, Relena. I wasn't here."  
Wufei laughs at him, "Yeah right." Heero glares at his fellow pilot as he  
runs out the door and passes Quatre. Just as Quatre was about to enter the  
room with Wufei and the unconscious Duo, Relena rams strait into him.  
"Excuse me. Have you seen Heero?" Quatre automatically points in the  
wrong direction.  
However, Wufei shouted from the room, "He went left!" Releena seemed a bit  
confused, but followed Wufei's directions.  
"That was mean, even for you." Quatre said as he finally enters the room.  
Wufei looked sadly at the defeated Nataku, "He deserved it." Quatre  
shrugged and walked closer to the table.  
"Can I play?"  
"Sure, but prepare to taste my blade weakling." Wufei said, almost as an  
afterthought. Quatre was a little disturbed by the statement and got more  
so when he saw Duo lying on the floor and the hole in the ceiling.  
"I never knew chess could be such a dangerous game." Quatre commented  
quietly as he sat down. Wufei made his move as Quatre surveys the board.  
"Nice set. Where'd it come from?"  
"I think its Maxwell's." Wufei remarked as he watched Quatre move.  
"Look, Quatre, I'm about to do something Heero never could." Snickered  
Wufei as he took out Releena with Lady Une, who happened to be the Oz  
side's queen. This stupid mistake on Quatre's part, managed to crumble all  
his plans right in front of his eyes. "Lady Une claims yet another  
Darlien."  
At this statement, Quatre snapped. His eyes get huge and he starts  
laughing like a moron, "You won't forget this day. No one will forget this  
day!"  
"Man." Wufei said as he looked at the insane guy in front of him. He got  
up and quickly backed away from the giggling psycho toward the door. When  
he got out, he almost tripped over Trowa.  
"What's up?" Trowa asked Wufei.  
"The blond kid's lost it, again." Wufei didn't wait for the nonexistent  
answer and left Trowa standing in the hallway. Trowa walked into the room  
and looked at Quatre, who was calmly considering the board.  
"You're getting better at that." Trowa said as he sat on the Oz side.  
"Yeah, but . . . gees, you flip out once and kill thousands of innocent  
people and, suddenly, everyone's afraid of you." Quatre said with a  
genuine tone of hurt in his voice while Trowa moved. They play for a while  
whilst Quatre mumbled under his breath about having to do something that he  
couldn't remember.  
"Those who do not know history," Trowa broke the silence as he  
simultaneously took out the Deathscythe bishop with a Leo rook. "Are  
doomed to repeat it."  
Quatre barely noticed the loss of his piece, "History . . . What was I  
supposed to do today!?"  
"Damn amnesia, caused by the smallest things . . . " shot Quatre mocking  
one-eyed glare, "like being blown up."  
"Maybe that's it. Maybe I was supposed to join the circus."  
"You'd give Cathy a nervous breakdown."  
"Cathy . . . Sister . . . Shoot!!!! It's my sister's birthday!"  
"Which one?"  
"Does it matter!" Quatre looked around nervously, "If I forget one, they'll  
all kill me! Okay, I need a suit, a present, and a gun, just in case. And  
I need to be in Paris in . . ." checked his watch, "two minutes." Calmly,  
"I can do this. RASHID!!!!" Quatre ran from the room leaving Trowa  
blankly staring after him.  
Trowa sat there staring at the board for several minutes. Finally, he  
moves one pawn and continued staring at the board for several more minutes  
before declaring, "What an interesting paradox." By making the only move  
that was left for him to make, he had simultaneously placed both kings in  
checkmate. (I know this is probably impossible, but oh well. Live with  
it.)  
Duo woke up and rubbed his head. He got up and looked from Trowa to the  
board to the hole in the ceiling. "Knew he wouldn't shoot me." Trowa  
raised an eyebrow. Duo took his gun from his coat and checked it over,  
"Uh, Trowa, have ya seen Heero?" Trowa shook his head 'no' and walked out  
of the room.  
Just then, Heero ducked in, hid behind the open door, and then, checked the  
room to see the newly awakened Duo. He was leaning against a chair, which  
he is tapping his gun against slowly and methodically. Before they have a  
chance to say anything, Releena poped her head in the room.  
"Have you seen Heero?" Heero shot Duo a 'please-no/say-anything-and-I'll-  
kill-you' look, to which Duo just rolled his eyes.  
"No . . . Not lately." Duo gave a quick glance at the hole in the ceiling.  
"But, maybe if you take this chess board to a really, really secluded part  
of the mansion and play there, very quietly, he'll turn up." Releena  
seemed confused, but (when has that stopped her before) takes the board and  
goes skipping down the hall.  
Heero came out from behind the door and almost looks scared, almost. "You  
didn't sell me out."  
"No, I didn't. I mean, what are best friends for? Now, lets talk  
payment." They walked out the door with Duo hanging one arm around Heero's  
neck. "It just so happens I need some parts for Deathscythe . . ." 


End file.
